guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brutal Mauling
I think this also interrupts? But it's been a long time since I've been in pre-Searing and I'm too lazy to check. --Fyren 07:04, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :I'm don't know if it interrupts anymore, I'll try to check it out. I know they changed the bears (in pre-searing) so that if you try to charm them they iterrupt you automatically, they don't use any special attack, you just get interrupted.--Rainith 07:09, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Ok, I did test this and Brutal Mauling does not cause an interrupt. My guess is that when they changed bears in Pre-searing to make them so that they could not be charmed and gave them their "charm breaker" ability they took away the interrupt function of this skill. --Rainith 12:51, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Here's something you may find interesting, in the Spanish version the description remains: ::::"Attack. Beastly attack that will make target bleed for 5 seconds." :::Maybe it was like that in beta, but now they changed it so it is a bit easier to kill them in Pre-Searing. But they forgot to readjust the speed of its attack later to make the bear up to other Animals and to change the new description in some languages. --Mithran 16:55, 12 Aug 2006 (GMT+1) It definitely does some sort of damage There is definitely some extra damage taking place with the Brutal Mauling. It may not be showing up with the yellow numbers, but it is there. I've been evolving my bear into a Dire pet at the Ice Tooth Cave, and I have been noticing a dramatic drop in the minotaurs life right after a Brutal Mauling. Strangely, no yellow number that corresponds to that amount of damage shows up over the minotaur when this happens. Perhaps its some sort of life drain? My bear doesn't take much damage, so I can't tell for sure. I am certain, though that extra damage is occurring.--Token Cleric 17:48, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::Strange. I have been unable to duplicate my experience with the minotaurs on the Practice targets. It could be that the dummies don't take the type of damage that is being dealt. I will conduct further research on the minotaurs themselves as time permits.--Token Cleric 20:11, 6 September 2006 (CDT) The drop of life is caused by the ending of Endure Pain. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' ThePaladin ( ) }. ::Yup, that explains it. Frustrating. I thought I was on to something with that. Well, the bear has gone back to the "worst pet in the game" stage. Too bad, too; it's one of the cooler looking pets.--Token Cleric 23:26, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :If the drop of health is the effect of the ending of endure pain, and it triggers when the bear hits with brutal mouling it maby removes stances??— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 16:40, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::See Endure Pain. It is a skill, not a stance. - Krowman 16:44, 6 January 2007 (CST) Stats 4 adrenaline, 4 second activation — Skuld 10:36, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Where'd you get that info from? And is that pre- or post-searing info? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:04, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :The article says 2 seconds to cast and not 4 plus it doesn't take that long in my experience. It's more like 2-3 seconds.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:43, 9 November 2006 (CST) ::Having experimented with it, I agree that it's an adrenaline skill (cost 4), the "recharge time" however I don't see (why 4 seconds?). I think the "casting time" is not far off; I measured an average of a bear attack every 2.6 seconds or so, and a normal pet averages every 2.15 seconds or something - that means that in a cycle of 4 attacks the bear takes 1.8 seconds longer, all due to the Brutal Mauling. Of course, since this is added to the attack time, 2.15+1.8 is about 4 seconds, making the total time for a brutal mauling attack about 4 seconds. The nature ritual Infuriating Heat allowed the bear I charmed to use brutal mauling every second swing, against a practice target. Just think, you could make a bear even less effective! Perhaps in a paragon based build having every second attack trigger a shout would be handy, but the attack rate (and damage per second) suffers horribly. You end up with an attack every 3 seconds instead of every 2.15, dealing about 30% less damage over time. One thing I noticed is a change in how it is used. If I wand a target once and the bear attacks it never uses the brutal mauling, I have to continue wanding the target for the skill to be used (at least wanding occasionally). --Epinephrine 01:05, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::Good to see you still around Epinephrine. Your wanding efforts were tested by me as well a long time ago on GWO forums with the same concludion. So feasibly, a spellcaster that doesn't attack more than the one time to start the pet attacking will have a more effective bear than a melee character. :::It has been viewed also that the Paragon shouts would help the bear in the aspect you mention too. Knowing that it is an adrenaline based skill scares me now as I need to watch out for adrenaline increasing effects. I wonder if the pet obtains adrenaline from it's own attacks or the owners...? And does a skill like Ferocious Strike add adrenaline to the Brutal Mauling adrenaline pool as well as your own thus making Ferocious Strike a poorer choice for a Bear owner? hm... Soothing actually helps a bear as well as Soothing Images as they stop or reduce adrenaline gain. Thanks for the added research. Definitely worth noting.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:32, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::::Skuld is correct about the cast time. The description says it costs 4 adrenaline and has a 4 second cast, though it is incorrect as it takes ~2 seconds. I'll go get a picture if you don't believe me, but it might be worth mentioning on the article if we want the skill descriptions here to be accurate to the game's skill descriptions. Just petty little details. 74.244.17.119 19:56, 17 December 2006 (CST) Paragon's "next attack skill" Brutal Mauling is an attack skill and as such it triggers Paragon skills like Anthem of Flame. Yes, it works, I tested it. Yay, finally a use for this skill! :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:51, 5 November 2006 (CST) :Nevermind, just saw that it is already mentioned in the notes of Anthem of Flame... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:52, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::Actually, it's a good reason for ArenaNet to remove this skill from pet bears. Yay for same DPS as other pets! --Curse You 19:08, 1 December 2006 (CST) Brutal Mauling effects I keep removing this: *''Note: Brutal mauling interrupts an enemy action or spell when used'' ...from the main article page. I have a bear and have done a lot of testing with this inherent ability. It does not interrupt the target's spells or skills. It is common for a pet's owner to use Disrupting Lunge or have a pet to attack a Dazed target thus causing similar results as the above keeps inserting but I have never had Brutal Mauling interrupt any of the targets on the Isle of the Nameless I've tested it on or any foes in PvE or PvP. So, please either supply information about this or stop posting it. It's as bad as saying a spider pet has inherent poison and a rat has inherent disease attacks when they don't.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:45, 15 December 2006 (CST) Casting Time I was bored on my warrior, who has a pet bear, and I decided to look at the Brutal Mauling Skill my bear uses. I captured a screenshot of what the skill says about it. As you can see, it says that the activation time is 4 seconds. --Curse You 23:08, 17 December 2006 (CST) :That is pretty convincing but that can't be entirely true (not directed at you). I wouldn't be surprised if Anet left that description in there but it actually takes less time. I'll have to test the timing out in Isle of the Nameless one of these days to find out if the actual timing is equal to the skill description. Thanks for the info Curse You. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:51, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Like I mentioned above, it definetly doesn't take 4 seconds to use the skill, despite the description. I'll try to time it if I get the chance to later today. 74.244.17.119 16:44, 18 December 2006 (CST) Why didn't I think of this? Monster skills aren't safe either! Entropy 20:47, 6 January 2007 (CST) :add an amthem of flame, then your bear causes burning, NOW what pet is weak??? :: Soqed Hozi :: 18:16, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Wouldn't the burning from the bear sort of be moot when every other ally in earshot would also be able to use an attack skill and cause the burning? Their times don't stack... AKA that's far from making up for the lower DPS of the bear. Capcom 18:20, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::Exactly, and even when I talk to Rangers who own Bears in-game, they tell me: Oh, sure, it's nice that he can cause 3 seconds Burning now. But I still HATE Brutal Mauling! So in short...no. Still a useless skill. Probably one of the more deserving ones in the Lame Skills list, to be honest. Entropy 22:04, 14 January 2007 (CST) Entropy 21:10, 29 January 2007 (CST) That would make it imbalanced though. At least for PVP-ers. And I think it's fine, just don't get a bear. <_< But it is imbalanced, I guess I can't think of good fixes. Mr. Mango 21:40, 29 January 2007 (CST) :The description in other languages reads that it causes bleeding but we all know that isn't true. I say make the monster skill work at the same speed as a normal attack and speed up the animation to match. Then the activation of that Anthem of Flame will start to offset the years of crap the bear lovers have had to deal with.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:13, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::But then there would be a mad rush to Animal Tamers and everyone would grab bears, making for a real headache...if that was case, Vallen, I'd want some special ability for all animals! Thou you do have point about repaying old abuses...silly Anet >.> Entropy 22:13, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::If they add a skill to an animal, it should be 'active' only when the animal hits level 15 o 20, EVERY animal should have a differet one, to balance things and Rangers should have a way to keep the animal from using it. :::I mean an 'Animal/Minion/Summoned creatures panel or something like that. :::It would be great if each animal had 6 different skills they could learn and another unique to them, depending on their evolution, and a panel to allowing o keeping them from using them. :::First evolution, they get one, second evoltion, another, hitting level 20, they get the final one. I think I'll post this idea in GWGuru. Mithran 17:37, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well, I think 6 would be a bit much, that would completely overpower the Beastmaster. I could understand and appreciate having 1 skill for each pet though, it seems fair. And it could finally give more reasons for choosing unpopular pets. I can see it now: "Run Like the Moa" speedbuff skill; "Guillotine Grip" crab attack skill; "Rebirth" on the Phoenix pet; "Widow's Kiss" poison skill on Black Widow; "Sandblasted Defense" +AL to Earth and Fire for Dune Lizard pets...etc etc etc. :) Entropy 20:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::Don't forget Power of Pork for the Warthog. Hmm... How bout a KD or something? (That thing weighs a TON) --Gimmethegepgun 12:36, 22 February 2007 (CST) Hahaha, ANet just made this even more useless with the changes to Paragon Chants only affecting Party members. LAME indeed! (T/ ) 00:36, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm removing the line on the front page saying it does interact with such skills. -- Fexghadi 16:34, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Brutal Mauling works with Anthem of Envy, but you've to apply it before the bear activates the skill, easier to see now with the pet control panel Mocax 11:37, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Well that's targeted, not party wide for the "brutal mauling fire bonus" so it would be better to use it on an actual person. M s4 17:21, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Did I miss the memo? Was there a mad rush for people to actualy bring pets into pvp without the intention of using their corpse for some reason? Who cares if it upsets pet balance it pvp! They are just corpses anyway! 58.110.136.169 10:42, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::The LAME box above is appropriate, the improvements box is not because there's no community agreement that those improvements are balanced. :::I like that the bear is an option for groups with Paragon "on attack" skill (but do think it should work for party shouts, not just ally shouts). I was going to get this pet for my Paragon, but even if all party shouts triggered with this skill, I think the benefit would still be less than a regular attack speed pet. I do like that it's an option though, and you'd have to work pretty hard to see a real advantage, so it doesn't unbalance PvP in my opinion. Your going to have to be pretty specialized to make it useful at all... and I like to switch things up. But to 100% balance in PvP, make it an option in the gear (J) menu to switch from wolf to bear (and maybe allow tournament points to unlock additional pet skins). Actually, with the pet evolution, PvE pets are overpowered, and that should be a PvP changeable option. I don't care too much only because pets are so rarely used in PvP. :::Someone mentioned anthem of flame not stacking for party members, but it kind of does (since different characters attack skills are not all used at the same time, and brutal mauling will most likely occur a bit after many player attack skills). As a Paragon, I usually time my next attack skill to be spread out from my allies, and can keep them burning quite well. But since it apparently doesn't work with brutal mauling, it's kind of a moot point. I assume skills like Anthem of Envy will trigger on a pet attack skill, so if I really want the benefit of shout synergy, I'll pack one of those. :::And yes, pet's are used in PvP for things other than corpses. That person was thinking of one type of PvP game type and one popular meta team build type. I've seen regular beast masters used, some well in the right PvP game type, and some not so well. But whatever, skills/pets are just tools... best not to overlook anything. --Mooseyfate 23:21, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Just a thought Has anyone checked if this possibly adds to the Bear's critical chance rating? Like, does anyone know if Brutal Mauling has an increased crit chance, and if we don't know, how do we test it? 67.167.55.69 00:32, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure Epinephrine did a case study on this, and it came out inconclusive. Anyone correct me if I'm wrong. --Kale Ironfist 01:46, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::I think he may have as well but I also ran tests and this never did more damage on average than a normal attack did. Of course they could have changed things recently for all I know. This info I'm giving is pre Nightfall. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:10, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Has anyone considerd this may work like the beastmaster skill tht is named about similair as in below 50%= a bonus????? Med 14:33, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes, and in my old tests it did not but this was a while ago that I had tested it. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:26, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Memoires of the Ancients It's been quite a while since i havn't played a PvE ranger with a pet. Last time was during the early GW betas and I seem to remember that this pet caused bleeding and that's why it was so praised. I always though it was upon critical-hit but now I'm pretty certain it must have been this skill. For some reason (pet balance or pvp-vs-pve characters balance) this feature must have been removed however, for some other reason the skill was kept on the pet (- mistake ?). Miss Velvetine'' 15:34, 12 June 2007 (CDT) I hope this might calm down all the speculation about this skill's possible effects. Visions of Regret Does Brutal Mauling trigger the dmg if the bear is hexed with Visions of Regret? :I would 100% imagine so, however teasting cant hurt :) - Chrisworld 22:46, 18 August 2007 (CDT) if nothing else... this skill helps you capture prebears :D--71.35.201.249 17:32, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Can't you see? The whole POINT of this skill is to allow you to capture these bears, but make it a challenge... It isnt SUPPOSED to be good, it's just supposed to add a degree of difficulty, combined with Break Charm that is... ^_^ Link 19px talk 19:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :So Anet wants to make it a challenge to cap the worst pet in the game... thats like finishing the UW completely solo and open the end chest and getting a white Wooden Longbow! It makes no sense! chants/shouts It's pretty clear now that it activates all "on attack" chants, or anthems (correct me if I'm wrong), but does it trigger Songs (on skill chant) and on attack shouts as well, like "Go for the Eyes!"? RoseOfKali 06:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :GFtE affects non-skill attacks as well, so it's a moot point. 07:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. RoseOfKali 08:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::No, no, he said it was a moot point. ::::And your point is? RoseOfKali 21:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC)